Benditos Sean Estos Recolectores Divinos
by Lorian Vanagandr
Summary: Estoy muerto... y que. cometí un gran error en mi vida y ahora tengo otra oportunidad para poder hacer las cosas bien o por lo menos lo mejor posible y ya de paso tengo un trabajo que vale la pena y unos geniales poderes ¿Qué mas podría pedir?
1. Una nueva vida

Capítulo 01: Bendito Sea Este Mundo Maravilloso

Parte 01: Un nuevo comienzo y un trabajo de porquería.

–Bienvenido a la vida después de la muerte. Desafortunadamente, tú has muerto. Puede haber sido corta, pero tu vida ha terminado-

Alguien repentinamente me habló en un cuarto totalmente blanco. En la habitación había un juego de escritorio de oficina y una silla, y quien anunció que mi vida había terminado estaba sentada en esa silla.

Nunca fui religioso pero ella era como siempre describían a los ángeles, tenía el cabello corto rubio, portaba una túnica que muy apenas cubría sus muslos y en su espalda portaba dos grandes alas y parecía tener mi edad.

–Lamento informarte que tu vida ha acabado-

Haber, recapitulemos. Mi nombre es Balthier Levine, soy un chico de 17 años de Edimburgo. Para ser exacto soy de una pequeña comunidad rodeada de bosque, asisto… asistía a una escuela local que solo abarca hasta la secundaria y aun cuando ya la termine no proseguí con mis estudios, no porque no acreditara para una preparatoria. Yo sufro de lo que algunos conocen como "complejo de campesino" y básicamente nunca me acercaría a una ciudad por miedo a que descubrieran que vengo de un pueblito y se rían de mi por no conocer las costumbres de la ciudad. Me quede a vivir con mis padres en vez de seguir a mis amigos a Londres para asistir a una buena preparatoria y trabajo con mi padre en el mercado de lana y los días los paso acostado en mi cama preguntándome como me habría ido si hubiera seguido a mis amigos, trasquilando ovejas y dando paseos por el bosque ya que si no saliera de mi casa mi familia seguramente me echaría para que no estuviera recluso todo el tiempo y no soy muy bueno físicamente hablado ya que me quedo sin aire muy rápido.

El día de hoy tras haber regresado del mercado salí a dar un paseo al bosque y mientras caminaba escuche un rugido a mis espaldas y pisadas que se aproximaban a mí y comencé acorrer y después…

–Dime que no me comió un oso-

– ¿Disculpa?-

–Ya sabes, un oso. Mamífero, a cuatro patas, puede pararse en dos y por algún motivo que aun no entiendo las personas creen que son lindos… estúpidos osos-

–No, no lo mato un oso-

–Que bien, los odio… entonces ¿Qué era lo que estaba tras de mí?-

–Un ciervo-

– ¿Hu?-

–Te gruño un cervatillo y tú comenzaste a correr-

– ¡Un cervatillo me mato!-

–No, tú estabas corriendo y…-

– ¿Y qué?-

El ángel comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y a mí eso me sonaba a que iba a evitar mi pregunta.

–Bueno, los altos mandos piden que evitemos dar detalles gráficos acerca de como mueren las personas así que si quieres puedes saltarte eso-

–No quiero, dime como morí-

Tomo aire resignada y finalmente me contesto.

–Comenzaste a correr creyendo que era un oso y te tropezaste con un tronco caído y…-

– ¡¿Y qué?!-

–Una rama de 10cm de grosor atravesó de lado a lado tu garganta-

Ok, esperaba que fuera algo crudo por como evitaba decírmelo pero no me esperaba eso.

–Supongo que ahora me iré al más allá- comente con un suspiro – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

– ¿Qué cosa?-

– ¿Cómo es el más allá?-

–Bueno, en una palabra… aburrido-

– ¿Qué?-

–Al morir tienes dos opciones. La primera es reencarnar como un bebe en otro tiempo, lugar e incluso otro sexo pero no recordarías nada de tu vida pasada. La segunda es ir al paraíso donde perderás tu forma física y podrás pasar el resto de la eternidad flotando como un alma libre sin nada que hacer-

Se nota que a ella no le agrada ese lugar, pero la primer opción me saca un poco de lugar quiero decir, es tentador el comenzar otra vida y a lo mejor esta vez hacer las cosas bien… pero perdería todo lo que se, sería volver a los pañales, la primaria, soportar los toques de queda y todo sumado a que no recordaría nada por lo cual podría hacer la misma estupidez que en esta vida… espera, ya no estoy vivo ¿Cómo debería llamar mi actual estado?

–Bueno, aún hay otra opción-

¿Oí bien? Dijo que había otra opción, que podría ser otra opción contra las dos anteriores.

–Hay una situación peligrosa en lo que tú llamarías un "Mundo Paralelo" y para tratar con esa situación nos hemos visto obligados a ofrecerles a los jóvenes que mueren la oportunidad de ir allí para enfrentarse al Rey Demonio y arreglar la situación-

– ¿Rey Demonio?-

–Es un ser de gran poder que está aterrorizando ese otro mundo y debido a ello los habitantes de ese mundo no quieren reencarnar causando que bajen los índices de natalidad-

– ¿Y cómo les ha estado yendo a sus enviados? ¿Alguno a estado cerca de lograrlo?-

Cuando le pregunte eso desvió nerviosa la mirada.

–Hey, respóndeme. ¿Desde hace cuando llevan enviando gente a ese mundo?-

–Alrededor de unos… 200 años-

Con una sonrisa le respondí.

–Decidido, renaceré como un bebe-

El ángel corrió a agarrarme de las mangas de mi pantalón mientras de rodillas me decía llorando.

– ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Dale una oportunidad a ese mundo! Realmente no es necesario que te enfrentes al Rey Demonio solo tienes que estar allí y hacer lo que quieras-

– ¡¿Porque estas actuando así?!-

El ángel me soltó y quitándose las lágrimas pero aun sollozando me contesto.

–Desde que la señorita Aqua se fue los Celestiales nos tenemos que hacer cargo del tráfico de almas pero si un celestial no cumple con su cuota es… es…-

– ¿Qué?-

–Somos desintegrados y reemplazados por otro Celestial que si cumpla con la cuota ¡Y yo nunca he conseguido que alguien vaya al otro mundo!-

Su llanto me recordaba más al bramido de una vaca que el llanto de una chica y tras pensarlo detenidamente conteste sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Y qué pasa si acepto ir al otro mundo?-

–Pues serias enviado con el conocimiento del lenguaje del otro mundo, llevaras contigo una pequeña suma de dinero y un objeto especial de tu elección-

Un momento ¿Adónde se fueron sus lágrimas? No sé por qué pero me siento engañado.

– ¿Qué es eso de un objeto de mi elección?-

–Para asegurar tu supervivencia y éxito contra el Rey Demonio se te dará un arma, armadura, objeto o cualidad a tu elección-

Al decir eso frente a mi aparecieron una serie de cartas con imágenes de artefactos y su descripción.

– ¡Carajo! Estas cosas en cualquier juego de rol serian trampa… ¿Por qué hay tan pocas?-

Solo había unas 20 cartas frente a mí.

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que hemos mandado a muchas personas en 200 años así que nos estamos quedando sin repertorio-

– ¿Y qué hacen cuando muere su propietario?-

–Se quedan en ese mundo-

Son idiotas o que, como se les ocurre enviar el equivalente a armas de destrucción masiva sin el seguro de recuperarlas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo mueren estas cosas no regresan?-

–… No-

Sip, son idiotas.

–Entonces dejan esos peligrosos objetos allí sin más-

–Bueno, cuando el propietario muere el objeto funciona a solo un 10% de su poder real y algunas quedan inutilizables-

Un momento, esto lo puedo usar a mi favor.

– ¿Cuánto tardan en hacer un objeto nuevo?-

–No mucho, pero nos estamos quedando sin ideas. Ya creamos dos veces la misma espada legendaria Excalibur-

– ¿Y no tienen a nadie que las recupere por ustedes?-

–No, eso requeriría enviar a un Celestial pero eso perturbaría el orden de ese mundo… aparte, ninguno se quiere acercar allí-

–No me sorprende ¿Y si lo hago yo?-

Parece que se quedó helada por mi pregunta y tras mirar un rato al techo me miro.

–Está bien-

–Lo hare con unas condiciones… ¿Esta bien? ¿Enserio?-

–Sí, los altos mandos me dieron autorización para contratarte como recuperador a cambio de favores divinos-

–Nada de favores divinos. Lo que quiero no está en sus cartitas y apuesto que nunca se les hubiera ocurrido-

–Di lo que quieres ellos te están escuchando-

–Bueno- será mejor que piense bien esto para que si acepten mis condiciones… que bueno que nunca me ganaron en el equipo de debate –Quiero un poder especial ya que si muero este no podrá reclamarlo nadie-

– ¿Qué poder?-

–Detener el tiempo-

–Debes tener limitaciones, no podemos permitir que abuses de un poder tan grande-

–Bien, que les parece esto: puedo UNICAMENTE detener el tiempo por 15 segundos un total de 120 veces y si rompo el efecto aun quedando tiempo pierdo esa carga-

Volteo a ver al techo y luego me miro a mí.

–No es suficiente, no podrás dañar nada mientras el tiempo este congelado ya sea algo vivo o no-

–Está bien. No quiero nada de auras divinas ni hechizos de protección. No quiero que me vean como algo ajeno-

–Hecho-

–Que mi equipo y estadísticas se acoplen a las de un Ladrón-

–Hecho… ¿Por qué un ladrón?-

–Si los objetos son poderosos es obvio que personas los tendrán y yo tendré que robárselos para que no los usen sin conocimiento-

–Bien, buen punto-

–Quiero poder revivir en caso de que me maten-

–Solo podrás revivir gratis una vez por semana y obtendrás una vida extra por cada objeto que regreses-

–Bien, suena justo. Y quiero una enciclopedia completa de ese mundo-

– ¿Y eso porque?-

–Es gusto personal, no quiero parecer fuera de lugar-

–Tendrás "conocimiento del mundo" pero no sería distinto a ver una fotografía y leer un texto de ambientación. Aun te sorprenderás cuando veas cosas que te sean raras-

–Sería muy aburrido si no-

– ¿Algo más?-

– ¿Cómo les regreso las cosas cuando las tenga?-

–Toma- el ángel extendió su mano y flotando en ella apareció algo parecido a una placa de la policía plateada con dos alas y un halo –Esta placa te permitirá contactarnos los lunes y cuando tengas una Reliquia Divina solo le tienes que apuntar con ella y la transportaras aquí-

–Aparte de todo quiero una recompensa en dinero-

–Ya te estamos dando muchas cosas pero que te parece esto, 50,000 Eris-

– ¿Cuánto vale un Eris?-

–Más o menos lo mismo que un Yen japonés-

–50,000 Yenes no es mucho-

–Tómalo o déjalo-

–… Está bien-

–Muy bien joven her… Ehm, joven buscador. Tu aventura comienza a partir de ahora-

Fui cubierto por una luz y un sello mágico apareció bajo mis pies y comencé a flotar, mientras ascendía mi traje cambio y en vez de mi sudadera gris y mis jeans tenía un chaleco café oscuro cerrado con cinturones y con capucha y de las mangas salían unas mangas largas gris oscuro, unos pantalones grises de… lana ¿Por qué tenía que ser lana? Y unas botas cafés de cuero, mis manos traían unos guantes del mismo material que mis botas y portaba unas dagas dobles en la parte trasera de mi cadera. El ángel se despedía felizmente de mí y yo solo le respondí, viendo hacia arriba veía el punto de luz donde se doblaba el espacio y solo pensé.

–_/Esto va a estar bueno/_-

Ciudad de los Casinos, Elroad

Frente a mí se encontraba una enorme ciudad con letreros de lo que creí era neón y me recodaba a las películas americanas donde se veían Las Vegas y pensé.

–/Esto es raro, a donde se fue mi complejo de pueblerino/-

–**No tienes de que preocuparte, hemos alterado mucho tu cerebro y pronto recuperaras tus inseguridades… y puede que algo mas-**

La voz venia del bolsillo interno de mi chaleco y era la voz del ángel que había conocido. Saque la placa y como si fuera un radio hable.

– ¿No que solo nos comunicaríamos los lunes?-

–**Sí y hoy es lunes, por lo menos para ti ya que aquí arriba no hay tiempo-**

–Algo me dice que este no es la ciudad para novatos-

–**No, este lugar es Elroad. Es la capital de una de las cuatro potencias en ese mundo y también es conocida como la ciudad de los casinos-**

Nunca fui especialmente bueno con la suerte así que mejor me mantengo alejado de las mesas.

– ¿Por qué me enviaron aquí?-

–**En esta ciudad se encuentra una reliquia divina, el rastreador detrás de la placa me mostrara un aproximado del lugar donde se encuentra así que ten cuidado-**

–Ok, tengo una duda… ¿El tiempo siempre se va a congelar cuando hablamos?-

Pregunto porque desde que escuche la placa hablar una paloma que estaba en las puertas se quedó congelada a medio vuelo.

–**Sí, así evitaremos que la gente te escuche por accidente. Tu placa no puede ser tocada por nadie que no seas tú y aun cuando no quisiste te dimos un arma divina para cuando las cosas se pongan feas… cuando mueras estas se disuelven y se regeneran cuando revives-**

–Veo que ahora si pensaron-

–**Las espadas en tu cadera poseen un hechizo de teletransportación que las usa como puntos de anclaje así que solo te puedes transportar a lugares donde estén tus espadas-**

–Ok, suena balanceado y me servirán para escapar cuando las cosas se pongan feas ¿Algo más?-

–**No puedo decirte como activar tus poderes, eso lo debes averiguarlo tú mismo y las espadas son lo mismo. Te recomiendo que primero te pongas a practicar antes de tratar de infiltrarte… ¡Oh! Y tus estadísticas son iguales a cómo eran en tu mundo así que no hay cambios con tu cuerpo solo que ahora sabes actuar como ladrón-**

Muy bien, eso fue injusto. Ni siquiera me dio una pista de mis poderes… bueno, por lo menos no tengo tiempo límite para recuperar los artefactos así que creo que me puedo dar un tiempo para practicar y conocer la ciudad.

–**Una cosa más, en uno de tus bolsillos tienes algo de dinero para pagar tu registro en el gremio de aventureros-**

–Yo nunca dije algo de volverme un aventurero-

–**Es tu mejor opción para conseguir dinero, comida y refugio sin contar que los aventureros tienen pasaje libre entre las ciudades de las distintas naciones. Si quieres traer dinero en tu bolsillo lo tendrás que hacer ya que la otra opción es vivir con lo que te pagamos por reliquia y tú mismo lo dijiste "no es mucho"-**

Ok, ahora si siento que me metí en problemas. Fuera de todo eso, estoy en un mundo mágico, con especies mágicas, plantas mágicas y problemas mágicos. En este mundo yo podría hacerme una vida y tal vez hasta poder enamorarme, me encantaría conocer a una linda bruja o a una hermosa paladín con un inquebrantable sentido de la justicia o mejor aún una tierna y generosa sacerdotisa que ponga a otros antes que a ella.

–**Cielo llamando a Balthier, contesta de una vez-**

La voz del ángel rompió mis hermosas fantasías de poseer un harem y me trajo a la realidad.

– ¿Qué?-

–**Una última cosa antes de cortar la comunicación. Tienes total y completamente prohibido hablarle a alguien de tu misión y de donde provienes, podrás decirle nada a los amigos que hagas allí y tampoco puedes mencionar nada de las Reliquias Divinas ¡Capiche!-**

¿Desde cuándo se volvió italiana?

–Sí si yo capitó, relajante un poquito ángel-

–**Mi nombre es Dorothy, nos vemos en una semana-**

Como cuando se corta la trasmisión de un radio también sonó la placa, el tiempo se reinstauro y la "gracia" de la paloma que estaba arriba de mí casi me alcanza pero me quite a tiempo y me dispuse a ir al gremio… ¿Pero dónde queda?

Tras vagar un rato por las calles y estar a punto de ser engañado por unos tipos que de lejos parecía que se querían acercar a mí para robarme mis Eris y se fueron con algo de "peso" de menos llegue al gremio y al entrar en el establecimiento me di cuenta de que no era como esperaba. Pensé que el lugar sería un tipo de cantina que por una parte olería a hombre apestoso y por otra parte a hombre súper apesto que solo vendría a mi mente el color marrón pero no fue así. Era un gran establecimiento con dos escaleras paralelas a ambos lados, en un lado del lugar si había una cantina pero más que cantina parecía un restaurante ya que no había barra sino mesas de madera, al otro lado había una pequeña fila frente a unos cubículos cerrados con rejillas en la parte del frente y encima de estas había un letrero que decía "Registro" y me dirigí allí. Estuve en la fila solo unos minutos hasta que fue mi turno.

–Bienvenido ¿En que le podemos ayudar joven?- quien preguntaba era una chica mayor creo que casi de la edad de mi hermana mayor con una blusa blanca bastante suelta en la parte de arriba cerrada con unos botones dorados.

–Quiero registrarme-

–Claro, por favor pasa a la cabina que está al lado-

Justo donde acaban los cubículos había una cabina parecida al confesionario de una iglesia y cuando entre la misma chica estaba allí. En plataforma que nos separaba coloco un objeto que parecía una espera azul con varios anillo flotando a su alrededor y bajo ella puso una tarjeta en blanco.

–Pon tu mano arriba- me señalo y yo lo hice.

La esfera comenzó a brillar de distintos colores y una "gota de agua" salió del artefacto y cayó en la tarjeta a la cual le aparecieron algunos escritos.

–Muy bien ahora quita la mano. Tu nombre es Balthier Levine, tus estadísticas son algo bajas ero aun estas a nivel 1 así que no hay problema… ¿Qué? Esto es raro-

– ¿Qué ocurre?-

–Tu nivel es 1 y no tienes ningún punto de habilidad pero aun así ya tienes algunas habilidades avanzadas, pero eso es algo que solo el clan de los Demonios Carmesí tienen y… ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mientras trataba de rascar una palabra que estaba debajo de mi nombre. Tras intentarlo un rato se dio por vencida –Es muy extraño ya que tu tarjeta dice que ya eres un Ladrón, pero la asignación del trabajo suele ser después de obtener la tarjeta-

A mí no me engañan esto fue cosa de los de arriba, me mandaron con el trabajo ya preestablecido para evitar que lo dejara de lado. Yo tenía pensado dedicarme a ser ladrón pero esto lo siento forzado y ahora debo inventarme algo para que no se vea muy raro.

–Bueno, en el pasado muchos entrenaban antes de obtener sus tarjetas y ya tenían tan claro su trabajo que las tarjetas ya lo incluían y viendo tu ropa significa que tienes dinero así que obtener algunas pócimas de habilidad de los demonios carmesí no debió ser difícil-

–…-

–…-

– ¡Claro! ¡Pero no quería pertenecer al grupo de ladrones de mi familia así que me fui!- ella respondió todo, ya no tengo que inventarme una historia –No te imaginas lo duro que era el entrenamiento así que lo deje-

–Pero eso no explica que tuvieras habilidades ya en tu tarjeta antes de obtenerla- miraba incrédula la tarjeta aun tratando de rascar las letras.

Piensa Balth, tienes la enciclopedia de este mundo así que deberías de ser capaz de inventarte una buena mentira… ¡Eso!

– ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?- le dije haciendo mi mejor cara seria y un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Se nota que la chica es curiosa porque acercó su oreja sin pensárselo dos veces –Realmente mi familia tiene por tradición entrenar primero para que uno se aprenda a las malas las habilidades, así nunca se nos olvida que habilidades tenemos. Pero Shh, es un entrenamiento secreto de nuestro grupo-

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca por la sorpresa y se le notaba muy interesada y susurrando dijo.

–Es cierto, si entrenas por las malas aumentas más puntos de experiencia que simplemente matando monstruos-

Genial, se lo creyó. Ahora solo debo salir de aquí sin armar un escándalo.

– ¿Tú no serás uno de ellos, verdad?-

– ¿De cuáles?-

–De los que habla todo el mundo, esas personas con nombres extraños que siempre traen desconocidas y poderosas armas, tienen el cabello y los ojos negros y suelen actuar muy geniales al combatir-

Debe estar hablando de los otros que han sido enviados a este mundo con las reliquias.

–Lamento decepcionarte pero mira- le dije mientras con mi mano peinaba mi cabello –No es negro, es castaño oscuro y mis ojos son color avellana-

Me miro con detenimiento unos segundos y se recargo contra su silla exhalando decepcionada.

–Pensé que finalmente conocería a uno de ellos pero veo que me equivoque-

Se le notaba algo decaída y por culpa de la educación impuesta por mi madre no la puedo dejar hasta que le levante aunque sea un poco el ánimo.

–Bueno, puede que no sea uno de ellos pero también dijiste que era raro- lo mencione mientras le mostraba mi tarjeta de aventurero –Aparte, cuantos han tratado con alguien como yo-

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

–Tienes razón, han pasado siglos desde que alguien entrena por las malas. Casi todo el mundo entrena un poco, obtiene su tarjeta y solo entonces se ponen a conseguir habilidades. Tal vez no seas uno de ellos pero sí que eres algo raro-

Se siente raro recibir cumplidos de una chica mayor que yo pero no me quejo.

–Bueno… ¿Necesito hacer algo mas o aquí acaba el tramite?-

–Bueno, en ocasiones especiales se suele mencionar la adquisición de algún miembro único peor creo que por lo de tu entrenamiento secreto no podremos hacer eso-

Otra vez se ve decaída, creo que lo que ella quiere es poder decirle a alguien que conoció a una persona especial.

–No lo divulgues por la calle pero podrías decírselo a alguien de confianza, no es como si mi familia me estuviera persiguiendo-

Se veía en su cara que ya tenía a alguien en mente y yo tenía que irme, pero antes.

–Sabes de un lugar donde me pueda cortar el cabello-

–Sí, a unas calles de aquí a la derecha, a un lado de la capilla de Eris se encuentra un estilista-

–Gracias- abrí la puerta del cubículo y aun parado allí gire mi cabeza para verla por encima de mi hombro y en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara le dije –Tal vez, nos volvamos a ver- y me fui de allí.

Es difícil creerse genial cuando te tiemblan las piernas al hablar con una chica, pero en este mundo sin Facebook, Twiter o siquiera mensajes por correo no me queda de otra que tratar a la gente de frente y muchas serán mujeres así que tengo que acostumbrarme a hablar con ellas de forma natural.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la recepcionista llegue al establecimiento y se veía muy actualizado, tenía sillas de metal con la capacidad de girar y al cortar el cabello te cubrían con una manta para cubrir tu ropa… sip, esto está más actualizado de lo que creí.

Mientras vagaba por la tienda esperando mi turno me fije en un estante con pócimas y una decía "previene crecimiento de bello en las áreas de piernas, axilas, brazos, pecho, barba y bigote" realmente nunca me gusto como se veía mi padre con barba así que ¡Al diablo! La comprare.

Tras cortarme el cabello obtuve un aspecto que no había tenido en años, mi cabello no tenía más de 4cm de largo y estaba peinado para atrás, el área a los lados solo tenía 1 cm de largo y la poción me quito la poca barba y bigote que se me habían hecho. La etiqueta decía que el efecto era permanente y que solo un hechizo de desintoxicación lo quitaría.

Ahora ya con mi nueva imagen, equipo y traje tengo que ponerme a entrenar.

Me fui a una parte lejana a las puertas de la ciudad para que nadie me viera y resulto que el hechizo de mis espadas no era tan difícil. Las espadas son hojas cortas con forma de Kukri pero más delgadas en el ancho de la hoja y en el punto medio del mango y la hoja hay un pequeño gancho en dirección contraria a la curva de la cuchilla el cual no tiene filo y seguramente es solo para mejorar mi agarre de este. El hechizo funciona con solo lanzar la espada a cualquier lugar e imaginarme que vuelve a mí pero en vez de ella venir a mi yo voy a ella desapareciendo en un pequeño estallido color azul que deja pequeñas partículas parecidas a ceniza color azul que se disuelven en el aire y hace un leve ruido parecido al que produce el flash de una cámara. El hechizo me será útil para trepar y para huir ya que no importa en qué posición quede la hoja, siempre me transporto sosteniéndome del mango.

Mi tarjeta dice que tengo una habilidad de lanzar cuchillos de nivel 56. En mi casa solía practicar un poco pero nunca fui bueno con ello… y sigo sin serlo, en este mundo apesto tanto como en el otro pero ¿Porque la tarjeta muestra otra cosa?

Seguí practicando como detener el tiempo y es un poco complicado ya que tengo que concentrarme en que una cosa no se mueva y entonces todo se detiene. Es como presionar el interruptor de la luz, automáticamente se queda activo pero al pasar los 15 segundos se "bota" solo aunque también lo puedo desactivar a voluntad y ay vi porque tengo ese nivel para lanzar cuchillos. Cuando freno el tiempo mis espadas al lanzarlas no se ven afectadas por la gravedad ni el viento así que seguirán de frente en la dirección que yo las lance sin detenerse… a no ser que se encuentren con algo. Resulta que cualquier cosa que yo lance con el tiempo frenado se detiene a 3 milímetros de cualquier cosa con la que vaya a impactar ya sea una persona, animal o un muro, pero cuando reestablezco el tiempo el cuchillo aun lleva el impulso así que tal y como dijo Dorothy "no puedo dañar a nada con el tiempo congelado" pero al terminar el efecto sí.

Tiempo después.

Ya pasados unos días y he aumentado unos cuantos niveles. Resulto que pedir la enciclopedia me salió como mi mejor jugada ya que conozco los puntos débiles de muchas criaturas así que solo debo de detener el tiempo, apuntar a los ojos y cuando estén retorciéndose en el piso por el dolor darles el golpe de gracia. Casi todos mis puntos extras los gasto en aumentar mi capacidad de sigilo y ocultación, también descubrí que hay pócimas y comidas que te permiten aumentar temporal o permanentemente tu estamina, las pociones no están mal ya que saben a jarabe pediátrico para la tos pero esas comidas especificas… prefiero el impulso momentáneo, dejémoslo así. Y ahora ya sé dónde se encuentra el artefacto, una señora gorda como una vaca y con el clásico aire de superioridad que estoy cansado de ver que encasquetan a mi país se paseaba por la calle con un medallón y la placa celestial escupió la carta que le pertenecía.

Medallón Ocultis

_Vuelve a su usuario inmune a cualquier tipo de percepción ya se visual, sensorial, mágica e incluso es invisible contra seres de clase SSS como Dioses y Demonios Superiores. También provee de intangibilidad al usuario e inmunidad a cambios climáticos como frio o calor extremos._

_Capacidades limitadas: Invisibilidad total e intangibilidad (no se pueden activar simultáneamente)._

_Cualquier objeto que no estuviera en contacto con el usuario al volverse intangible lo atraviesa._

Ahora no me sorprende que ande caminando por las calles con esa bolsa repleta de Eris sin un guardaespaldas, veamos si mi primer robo sale bien.

Con mis ahorros compre un par de pociones de estamina y algunas para incrementar la fuerza de mis piernas así me puedo ir saltando de techo en techo sin hacer ruido ya que llevo activo "Ocultación" y… allí esta. Como me imagine, la vieja creída se fue por un callejón oscuro esperando para que la roben. Tras verla en el casino me di cuenta de que lo que más disfruta no es ganar sino ver a los demás desesperados cuando pierden y ahora quiere burlarse de unos ladrones.

–Señora, no le parece que este lugar es un poco peligroso-

Y allí están, son cuatro, están bien armados y a uno le faltan tres dientes.

– ¿No sabe que es contra la ley pasearse con una gran suma de dinero por las calles?-

Aunque suene estúpido es así, en esta ciudad esa ley es real ya que básicamente estás gritando "róbame".

– ¿Qué le parece esto Madame? Si nos da el dinero no le diremos a la policía lo que hizo-

La gorda sostuvo con fuerza la bolsa de monedas y luego la extendió al tipo que tenía enfrente.

–Bien, también las joyas ya que esta con cooperadora-

La mujer agarro el collar en su cuello y cuando el bandido iba a tomar la bolsa sus manos la atravesaron.

– ¡Ja, pobres perros ilusos!- la gorda se reía cubriéndose la boca con la parte posterior de la mano –Creer que pueden robarme uno sarnosos como ustedes. Yo les tengo una propuesta, entreténganme y puede que les de unas monedas-

– ¡No juegos con nosotros maldita vaca!- le grito el sujeto de tres dientes mientras la atacaba por la espalda solo para que en el momento en el que él la toco ella se volviera transparente y la atravesara yéndose de cara contra el suelo.

– ¡Sí jaja, síganme entreteniendo!-

-Yo ya me estoy hartando pero en ningún momento la he visto soltar el medallón y si me acercó solo la alertare así que tendré que quedarme viendo cómo se burla de esos tipos.

Le tomo 20 minutos aburrirse de ellos y los tontos tardaron en darse cuenta que no podrían robarle así que desanimados solo se fueron mientras la gorda aún seguía riendo.

– ¿Vas a seguir oculto? Yo no voy a dejar que nadie me robe pero puedes intentarlo-

Salte desde el techo y caí a unos metros frente a ella.

–A mí no me interesa su dinero- yo traía mi capucha puesta así que no creo que me reconozca si me viera de nuevo –Pero ese medallón parece interesante ¿Me dejaría verlo?-

–Sí como no, ustedes los vagos solo quieren dinero y esta baratija no vale nada-

– ¿Y porque no la suelta entonces?-

Quito la mano de su collar y extendió los brazos aun con la bolsa de monedas en la mano.

–Entretenme perro, de una vez te digo que Steal no servirá de nada. Traigo demasiadas cosas encima y en esta bolsa hay casi 100,000 Eris, suerte con darle al premio gordo-

Extendí los brazos y le apunte con dos de mis dedos como si fuera una pistola, baje el pulgar como si fuera el martillo y detuve el tiempo, tranquilamente camine hacia ella y le rompí de un tirón la cadenita que sostenía el medallón y volví al mismo lugar en el que estaba. Algo que no mencione de mi poder es que aun cuando el "interruptor se bota solo" puedo "dejar el dedo en encendido" evitando que el tiempo congelado se corte pero eso me provoca que los nervios de mi cuello den un tirón casi como un tic nervioso cada vez que se acaba una carga.

Cuando estuve a la misma distancia de antes reestablecí el tiempo y le di la espalda.

– ¡Que aburrido eres!-

– No soy aburrido Madame, ya tengo lo que quería- al decirle eso le mostré el medallón colgando de mi mano y la gorda me empezó a gritar cosas que incluso alguien de su edad no debería decir.

Al salir del callejo vi a los tres gamberros de hace unos minutos y me acerque a ellos.

–Hey chicos ¿quieren una revancha?- les pregunte sin quitarme mi capucha.

–A ti no te hemos hecho nada-

–No me refiero a mí. La mujer del callejón ya se quedó sin Maná-

Los tres sujetos se vieron entre si molestos y regresaron al callejón. No sé lo que paso después y no me importa ya que yo ya tenía lo que quería… y si se lo preguntan, la ley acerca de portar mucho dinero implica que mientras el afectado no sea abusado sexualmente o asesinado es su culpa y no se lleva a cabo una investigación y casi todos los que vienen a esta ciudad lo saben.

Al día siguiente fui al mismo lugar donde estuve practicando, puse el medallón en el suelo y le apunte con la placa. En un estallido de luz blanca el medallón había desaparecido y en su lugar había un pequeño saco de monedas.

–Qué forma más insípida de pagarme- revisando el saco note que había un ahoja de papel dentro el cual era un mapa con varias marcas y había una concentración de ellas indicando un lugar.

–"Lago Kowloon Hidra"- no suena como un lugar para ir de vacaciones –Según esto hay una ridícula cantidad de Reliquias Divinas en él. Espero que lo del lago no sea la fachada de un supervillano que recolecta los artefactos para destruir el mundo-

Bueno, viendo que allí hay muchos objetos significa que obtendré bastante dinero al reclamarlos así que en marcha. ¡Rumbo a la ciudad de principiantes: Axel!

* * *

Para los que no entendieron lo de detener el tiempo. Balthier al activar una "carga" tiene 15 segundos de tiempo congelado pero si lo activa y lo desactiva a los 10 segundos los 5 restantes los pierde y solo detiene el tiempo, no puede desacelerarlo y congela todo el tiempo no solo una parte o zona.

En este primer capítulo vieron solo a Balthier rondando por el otro mundo pero no se desesperen, Kazuma y su grupo aparecerán.

Y para los que crean que 15 segundos son mucho tiempo déjenme decirles ¡SE EQUIVOCAN! Estoy basando las capacidades físicas de Balthier en unas que conozco bien… las mías. Yo no soy para nada atlético pero por mi vida he conseguido buena fuerza en las piernas pero me quedo sin aire muy rápido lo que se traduce en que puedo correr muy rápido en poco tiempo pero me canso en solo unos segundos y por eso los 15 segundos 120 veces no es una capacidad rota ya que como el protagonista no es fuerte se las tendrá que ver con lo que tiene.

Sin nada mas que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


	2. Bienvenido a Axel

Capítulo 01: Bendito Sea Este Mundo Maravilloso

Parte 02: Bienvenido a Axel y a esta infernal tienda, una pequeña pelea sin sentido con una futura aliada.

Antes de comenzar:

1.- Recuerden que Vanir habla en tercera persona y usa el termino francés Moi que significa yo pero se pronuncia Mua así que yo lo escribiré como Mua.

2.- Aun cuando en otras de mis historias basadas en Anime o juegos japoneses nunca uso los honoríficos aquí si los uso porque son realmente parte de la personalidad de los personajes ya que sonaría muy fuerte escuchar a Yunyun decir "Kazuma o Vanir" sin un honorifico ya que eso le agrega ese aire de timidez con el -san que le agrega a casi todo el mundo.

3.- El prota habla sin honoríficos porque él es Ingles, a lo mucho usa el Madame o Mi Lord como honorifico así que no me critiquen por eso.

4.- Si a alguien le parece mal mi forma de usar el -dono, -san, -chan, -sama, etc. Les pido que no me critiquen, investigue un poco sobre los honoríficos en varias páginas pero en algunas decían cosas diferentes y en ocasiones contradictorias así que no me quede con una idea del todo correcta sobre su uso pero creo que con los distintos animes que he visto, las novelas de Konosuba en mi computadora y una que otra visita a la Wikipedia (sé que hay otras páginas solo lo pongo como ejemplo) puedo hacer un uso medianamente correcto de ellos.

5.- Esto está ambientando después del Volumen 14 de las novelas, no me he visto la película (en caso de que ya haya salido) y puede que use un par de cosas del anime y la Ova que no aparecen en las novelas. ¿Y porque el 14? Pues es porque hasta allí tengo las novelas, no sé si desde que las descargue hasta que escribo esto ya han salido más volúmenes pero como solo hasta ese punto tengo material pues he decidido usarlo hasta el volumen 14 que es hasta donde tengo información.

* * *

5 días… ¡5 Malditos días me tomo atravesar el desierto cercano a Elroad para llegar a Belzarg! Literalmente me morí de camino solo por la insolación, y el hechizo de mis espadas solo me sirve para dar saltos pero estarlas lanzando tan fuerte como podía con el tiempo congelado para incrementar el radio no servía de nada ya que se me cansaba el brazo rápidamente. Yo pensaba que la capital del reino vecino quedaría un poquito más cerca debido al mapa en mi cabeza pero no es así, este maldito desierto se tuvo que meter, yo siempre viví en una zona montañosa y el calor seco no me hace nada bien.

Por fortuna para mí, la zona de teletransporte ya estaba abierta cuando llegue y me resulto barato el viaje a Axel. No tengo tiempo que perder haciendo turismo, perdí mis dos vidas extra únicamente con cruzar el desierto así que tengo que llegar a ese lago de la hidra o como se llame para mandar unas reliquias y asegurar mi supervivencia.

La ciudad para novatos parece aún más activa que la capital de su propio reino, veo a gente correr de un lado a otro pero no hay muchos niños en la calle, entonces lo que dijo Dorothy de los índices de natalidad era cierto y no hay muchos niños naciendo hoy en día.

Bueno, si mi maldito mapa mental ahora no me trolea el lago de la hidra debería de estar hacia el sur de esta ciudad más o menos aun día y algo. Bueno, esas cifras suelen ser a pie pero con mi teletransportación creo que puedo llegar en solo unas 6 horas pero primero necesito reabastecer mis pociones de estamina ya que me las acabe todas en el desierto, solo espero que aun cuando sea una ciudad para novatos tengan un buen surtido de pociones de alta gama… o por lo menos algo que me sirva para refrescarme el brazo después de lanzar mis espadas.

Tras pasear mucho por la ciudad y preguntar por las mejores tiendas todo el mundo me decía lo mismo "aquí nunca encontraras artículos así de buenos" así que mi única opción es regresar a Belzarg a comprar pociones, creo que después de todo si me convienen las misiones del gremio ya que con solo esos 50,000 Eris no me alcanzara ni para una semana viendo cómo está la moneda.

Un momento… parece que hay una tienda más por un callejón, tiene un letrero en la parte superior de la puerta que dice "Tienda de artículos mágicos" no sé si tengan lo que necesito pero si mi otra opción es tener que pagar dos teletransportes solo para comprar pociones creo que mejor hecho primero un vistazo.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que me encuentro es una extraña cara tapándome la visión.

–Bienvenido extraño chico de procedencia desconocida hábil en mentir, pasa y se deleitado por la colección de objetos útiles que Mua tiene a la venta por obviamente el precio correcto-

El sujeto que habla es un hombre alto de traje negro parecido al de un mesero o mayordomo (como mejor lo quieran ver) y en la cara trae una extraña mascara blanca y negra con un 2 en número romano justo en la frente.

– ¿Tienen pociones de aumento de estamina aquí?- espero salir pronto de aquí, este tipo me da escalofríos.

–Claro que si muchacho al que no le agrada la apariencia de Mua, tenemos gran surtido de pociones para todo tipo de trabajos de dudosa procedencia y moral-

Ok, mejor me voy ya que este tipo es muy raro pero algo me llama la atención, hay una mujer tirada del otro lado de la caja, trae una túnica negra y tiene el cabello castaño y por laguna razón su cuerpo esta echando humo. Antes de que algo pasara por mi cabeza el extraño hombre se paró detrás de mí y hablo.

–Descuida, esa máquina de crear deudas aun no partirá al otro mundo, Mua solo la dejo en el estado de inutilidad en el que se debería de quedar todo el tiempo para no llevar esta tienda a la ruina-

La mujer solo levantaba débilmente la mano mientras se quejaba repitiendo un nombre.

–Vanir-san, por favor Vanir-san perdóneme-

–Algo en mi cabeza me dice que es mejor que salga corriendo de esta tienda cuanto antes- es la mejor idea que he tenido desde este trabajo.

–Ah, pero si te vas tendrás que hacer dos viajes a la capital por tus tan necesarias pociones las cuales en estos momentos Mua tiene en descuento-

Mis ojos no podían apartarse de la mujer sufriendo pero no quiero tener que hacer dos viajes innecesarios… bueno, si las cosas se ponen feas siempre puedo para el tiempo.

– ¿En cuánto?-

–Jojojo veo que para ser un chiquillo sabes aprovechar una oportunidad cuando se presenta, Mua te ofrece un surtido de 3 pociones que duran 15 minutos cada una a solo 1,200 Eris-

– ¿1,200? En Belzarg puedo comprar 6 por ese precio y son de las que duran 20 minutos-

–No te quieras pasar de listo con el demonio que todo lo ve, Mua puede ver a través de tus mentiras y nunca visitaste una tienda en la capital de este reino, pero como Mua tiene que recuperar el dinero que esa inútil tendera ha perdido a velocidad luz que te parece esto: te venderé 6 pociones de 30 minutos por 2,500 Eris y te regalare un par de pociones para respirar bajo el agua por 10 minutos, creo que las necesitaras para lo que tienes planeado hacer-

– ¿Cómo sabes que necesitare respirar bajo el agua?-

– ¡Mua es el duque infernal Vanir! ¡Mua lo puede ver todo, desde mentiras y engaños hasta el mismo futuro! ¡Nada se escapa a los ojos de Mua!-

–Excepto esa mujer- conteste ante su presentación señalando al lugar donde la mujer antes se encontraba carbonizada –Vio a un sujeto con una carretilla pasar por la ventana y salió a perseguirlo-

– ¡Otra vez no, ese sujeto que es tan malo en los negocios como ella!- fue lo que el hombre gritó mientras salía corriendo de la tienda.

Espero que para cuando regrese aun mantenga la propuesta, si realmente necesitare nadar en ese "lago de la Hidra" creo que un par de pociones no me vendrían mal.

Estuve solo unos 5 minutos más en la tienda cuando el auto proclamado Vanir entró arrastrando un saco de lona que sacaba humo y deduje que allí estaba la mujer.

– ¿Cuánto perdiste?-

–Mua actuó muy tarde- me contesto mientras jadeaba –Para cuando Mua alcanzó a la tendera inútil el tonto de la carreta ya le había vendido tres cajas de basura por una suma de 500,000 Eris-

–Deberías ponerle una correa-

–Mua lo hiso, y aun así compro baratijas sin valor-

Creo que estoy sintiendo lastima por este sujeto pero el saco de lona aún se está moviendo.

– ¿Aun me darás esa promoción?-

–Mua te dará tres pociones para respirar bajo el agua si lo ayudas a meter esas cajas llenas de basura a la tienda-

–Hecho-

Las cajas realmente pesaban y al ver en su interior me topé con cosas muy raras, había algo parecido a unas pinzas para la nariz pero Vanir me explico que eliminan por completo el bello nasal dejando a la persona desprotegida en el área de la nariz, una muñeca de trapo que se supone debe reconfortar a los niños pero realmente absorbe sus emociones negativas hasta que la piedra mágica dentro de ellas está llena y luego se trasforman en gremlins y un extraño tapabocas el cual te permite respirar en cualquier ambiente ya que se une a tu cara como un respirador… pero luego es imposible separarlo y no puedes comer con el puesto.

– ¿Quién rayos hace estas cosas? O peor ¿Quién rayos las compra como para que las sigan haciendo?-

–Mua escucho que una vez asesinaron a alguien con ese tapabocas ya que el asesino se lo puso a su víctima mientras dormía-

–Ok, eso tiene su uso-

–Bueno, chico cuya capacidad extraña no puedo ver, aquí está tu trato- Vanir puso en el mostrador una pequeña caja con las 6 pociones y en un pequeño estuche parecido a una cigarrera de bolsillo me entrego las tres para respirar bajo el agua.

–Muy bien ¿2,500 verdad?-

–Si-

Apenas saque el dinero de mi bolsa Vanir me lo arrebató con tal velocidad que hasta un auto de carreras le tendría envidia.

–Ha sido un placer para Mua el hacer tratos contigo, y como has sido un buen cliente deja que Mua vea un poco en tu futuro-

Vanir coloco su mano frente a su cara casi como si estuviera haciendo una pose con solo la punta de sus dedos tocando su máscara y tras estar un rato así finalmente hablo.

–Mua ve en tu futuro que una sorpresa te espera en el lago al que te diriges y que todo te saldrá mal si vas en estos momentos, Mua recomienda que esperes más o menos unos 45.12 minutos antes de dirigirte allí. Una recomendación ¿Por qué no visitas el orfanato en las afueras de esta ciudad? Podrías encontrar algo con lo cual matar ese tiempo-

Eso es muy preciso para ser un "más o menos" pero que me diga que veré algo interesante en un orfanato tengo que admitir que me parece interesante.

– ¿Eso es todo?-

–Sí, eso es todo. Si quieres otra lectura son 10,000 Eris-

– ¡Adiós Lord Vanir!- grite mientras salía por la puerta.

Estuve solo un rato buscando el orfanato pero di con él y la verdad me sorprendió lo que vi… la enciclopedia de mi cabeza necesita actualizarse ya que no menciona nada de una escuela en esta ciudad.

En lo que parecía ser un clásico salón de clases una hermosa chica de no más de 20 años de cabello rubio que traía puesto un traje de educadora con una falda y saco negro con una blusa blanca por debajo les daba clase a un grupo de niños con ropas que si bien no eran nuevas tampoco estaban gastadas como pensé que se verían los huérfanos en este mundo. Al lado de su escritorio estaba sentada una chica de ojos rojos con un conjunto de saco negro con cuello alto y corbata rosa la cual quedaba atrapada en el medio de sus pechos, traía una falda rosa y en los hombros portaba una capa y solo veía estudiar a los niños con una sonrisa.

La joven noto mi presencia en la ventana y jalo la manga de la mayor la cual con una fuerte voz dijo.

– ¡Kazuma si eres tú ya te dije que no me molestes a esta hora! Estoy ocupada, ya en la salida me dirás lo que quieras-

La segunda chica se paró y abrió la ventana viéndome agachado y yo solo le sonreí lo cual no sé porque la puso muy nerviosa.

–D-D-D-Darkness-san, no es Kazuma-san-

La rubia que respondió al nombre de Darkness se asomó por la ventana y también me vio agachado tratando de evitar que mi cabeza se viera por la ventana.

– ¡Oh! Disculpa, pensé que eras un amigo que solo viene a molestar a esta hora que doy clase-

Aun cuando la rubia sigue hablando es difícil concentrarme con los grandes pechos de ambas chicas asomándose por la ventana… ¡Concéntrate Balthier! Lo último que necesitan es que creas que eres un depravado.

–Bueno, no te había visto por aquí-

Finalmente me puse de pie encarando a las dos chicas.

–Yo… Bueno mi nombre es Balthier pero mis amigos me dicen Bal, recién vine a esta ciudad y solo estaba dando una vuelta para ver que había-

–Bueno Balthier-dono, yo soy… Darkness, soy la encargada de esta escuela-

–Y-y-yo soy- la chica de ojos rojos tartamudeaba mientras repetidamente volteaba a ver a los niños dentro del salón y luego me volteaba a ver a mí y Darkness solo le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Aquí no necesitas la presentación de los demonios carmesí, solo preséntate-

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y ya sin tartamudeos me hablo.

–Mi nombre es Yunyun, la más hábil maga de los demonios carmesí y futura líder del clan-

Su presentación vino con un acto en el cual agitaba su capa y luego formaba una seña de "paz" con los dedos de su mano derecha y la colocaba de tal forma que su ojo derecho quedaba en el medio de estos y en su mano izquierda tenía un báculo pequeño con punta de cristal el cual extendió hasta la altura de su pecho y lo coloco en posición horizontal con el brazo estirado.

Todos en el aula se quedaron cayados hasta que un niño hablo.

–La señorita Yunyun volvió a hacer su presentación-

No sé porque pero la chica comenzó a sudar manteniéndose estática con su pose.

–Yo quiero hacer poses geniales como ella- dijo un aniña en el aula mientras imitaba la pose y la pobre chica parecía que se desmayaría.

Darkness la volteo a ver y en voz baja Yunyun solo pregunto.

– ¿_Lo volví a hacer, verdad?-_

Darkness solo asintió con la cabeza y Yunyun se desplomo en el suelo cubriéndose la cara.

–Tranquilo, esta clase de cosas le ocurren siempre-

–Bueno señoritas, mejor las dejo para que sigan impartiendo su clase-

Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que otra extraña cosa ocurra y Darkness solo se despidió de mí al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana… espera ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

Según el reloj que está encima de la puerta del orfanato ya han pasado 45 minutos desde que hable con Vanir. Si su premonición es correcta entonces ya va siendo hora de que me encamine al lago de la hidra.

* * *

Tras beberme una poción logre llegar al lago en solo 5 horas gracias a mis poderes. El lugar era tremendamente verde y en la cima de una colina estaba un lago no muy grande, según el mapa celestial los artefactos deben estar en el fondo así que a beber. De dos tragos me acabe la poción para respirar bajo el agua y esperé que hiciera efecto, ya las utilice una vez y solo te hacen sentir sediento, allí es cuando están haciendo efecto, pero esta vez sentí que mis pulmones me dolían y comencé a marearme a tal grado que caí como una roca dentro del agua y una vez sumergido otra vez pude respirar tranquilamente… ¡Vanir hijo de perra! La poción si me permite respirar bajo el agua pero me vuelve incapaz de respirar en tierra, significa que tendré que pasar los siguientes 10 minutos sumergido, bueno a trabajar.

En el fondo del lago había un cadáver de algo parecido a una serpiente pero con dos enormes patas en la parte del medio de su cuerpo y debajo de ella había una buena cantidad de objetos desde espadas y hachas hasta un escudo y un par de collares y cosas así. No se quien rayos las tira aquí pero seguro que lo hacía porque esa cosa las protegía cuando estaba viva, bueno el que lo encuentra se lo queda… ¿Por qué la placa no sirve? Ya las identifique a casi todas las cosas y me dejó en claro que si son reliquias divinas pero no las transporta, a lo mejor es porque están bajo el agua así que mejor las voy sacando antes de que el efecto se pase y tenga que tomarme otra poción.

Ahora que lo pienso si aquí hay varias bien podría dejar un par aquí para en caso de que me vea en aprietos y necesite un par de vidas extra o un poco de dinero, después de todo Dorothy nunca dijo nada de que tenía que mandarlas en cuanto las encontrara. Así que solo tomare esa espada de allí, este collar, aquel anillo y un par más de cosas, ya tome todo lo que quería ahora solo las tengo que sacar con mi mano sin sacar la cabeza del agua y al mismo tiempo dejare uno de mis Kukris en la superficie y regresare al fondo, si el efecto se pierde lo primero que sentiré será la presión del agua en mi cuerpo antes de comenzar a ahogarme ya que si me quedo cerca de la superficie mis pulmones se llenaran de agua antes de que me dé cuenta que el efecto paso.

Justo en cuanto ciento que mi cuerpo es apretado me "jale" hacia mi espada y aparecí en la superficie ya capaz de respirar en tierra. Ahora es momento de ver si ya puedo transportar estas cosas… nada, aun no lo consigo ¿Acaso se dañó mi placa?

– ¡Hey Dorothy! ¡¿Por qué rayos esta cosa no funciona?!- mis gritos hacia el cielo no recibieron respuesta.

– ¿Quién eres tú?-

Una voz me saco de mi pleito con el cielo y al girarme me encontré a una chica no mayor que yo de cabello plateado y un atuendo de ladrón muy Muy corto, traía en sus hombros una bufanda y en su mejilla derecha tenía una cicatriz y en su mano derecha traía una varita.

–Solo venía a nadar- dios sabe que me he inventado mejores mentiras.

–Ok… ¿Tu sacaste esas cosas?- está viendo los artefactos que saque del lago.

–Solo me las encontré en el fondo, pensé que valdrían algo-

Mi placa reacciono y escupió una nueva tarjeta donde aparecía la varita que esa chica trae en la mano.

–Señorita ¿De dónde saco esa varita?-

– ¿Esto?- se está rascando la cicatriz en su mejilla, algo me dice que me va a mentir –Es algo que una amiga me dio, como no es maga me dijo que la vendiera para ganar algo-

Esa mentira es peor que lo de nadar.

–Entonces ¿Qué tal si yo se la compro?-

–No lo creo, ya tienes mucho allí para vender-

–Seré directo, eso que traes es algo peligroso y de ser necesario te lo quitare-

Al desenfundar mis espadas ella también desenfundo la daga que trae en su cadera y se guardó la varita en la bolsa que trae en la parte trasera de su cinturón.

(Soy malo con la narración de un combate en primera persona así que lo tendré que narrar en tercera persona donde aun cuando no soy muy bueno soy mejor que en primera persona)

(POV Fuera)

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de lado evitando desviar la mirada hasta que Balthier fue el primero en moverse, corrió de frente a la chica y antes de hacer contacto con su hoja lanzo un Kukri hacia arriba y él paso por debajo de la daga de la joven solo para atrapar su espada en el aire y girar rápidamente tratando de asestarle dos golpes con sus espadas a la chica pero esta giró a tiempo y aparto su cuerpo del camino de las cuchillas con un salto, en eso se llevó la mano a su bolsa trasera y saco un cable metálico delgado como un cabello.

– ¡Bind!-

Al gritar eso la chica arrojó el cable el cual como si estuviera vivo salió disparado en dirección a Balthier el cual quedo totalmente amarrado.

–Buen truco niña ¿Pero qué te parece esto?-

El chico dejo caer una de sus espadas detrás de él y en un estallido de chispas azules desapareció del agarre y apareció sosteniendo su espada justo detrás.

– ¿Ese poder?-

La chica fue interrumpida ya que Balthier le arrojo una espada justo hacia su cara pero en vez de hacer contacto este se volvió a teletransportar antes de que la cuchilla hiciera contacto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la chica en el estómago pero aun así la joven no retrocedió, de hecho con sus manos sujeto el brazo del chico y le coloco un brazalete que rápidamente saco de su bolsillo trasero.

– ¿Cuantas cosas traes allí?- pregunto molesto el chico.

–Más de las que crees-

La joven soltó el agarre y en una de sus manos se colocó otro brazalete igual. Balthier lanzo un Kukri lejos y cuando trato de teletransportarse no lo consiguió.

–Son brazaletes de ancla genio, no puedes teletransportarte mientras lo traigas puesto al igual que yo-

Balthier solo agarro su espada restante de forma inversa así como la joven sujetaba su daga.

Esta vez la chica ataco primero corriendo a nivel bajo y tratando de conectar una estocada en el rostro del chico pero en solo un segundo el chico se había apartado unos centímetros más haciendo inútil el ataque y este la sujetó de la mano donde traía la daga y se la apretó hasta que la tuvo que soltar pero al mismo tiempo la chica le pateo la mano con la que sujetaba su Kukri restante y ahora ambos sin armas comenzaron con un intercambio de golpes los cuales tal vez no se veían muy fuertes pero ambos golpeaban con alta precisión a puntos vitales del cuerpo con la chica tratando de conectar golpes al cuello de Balthier y este a su vez trataba de golpear las rodillas de la chica lo cual consiguió y por un segundo esta cayó y Balthier inclino su cuerpo sobre ella, sujetándola por la nuca la hizo bajar la cabeza y dirigió su mano hacia la bolsa trasera de la chica donde estaba la varita y la joven al notar esto giro su cuerpo con los brazos extendidos para aparta las manos del chico de ella.

Aun de rodillas la joven ladrona parecía dispuesta a seguir peleando pero vio que el chico tenía algo en su mano y ese algo era la varita.

(POV Dentro)

No sé quién sea esta chica pero sí que es fuerte, si prolongo más esto me puede ganar pero ya tengo lo que quería y ahora solo debo detener el tiempo y correr con los artefactos.

–Yo gano niña- me pueden culpar, es la primera pelea que gano en mi vida.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer con todas esas armas?-

Se nota que está enojada pero no tengo tiempo que perder, no tengo vidas extra y si ella se recupera estaré en problemas, así que es hora de transportar esta cosa.

–Esto- saque mi placa y al apuntarle a la varita la cual se comenzó a disolver.

–Eso… eso fue poder Celestial ¿Por qué tu…?-

–Aun cuando te lo dijera no me lo creerías así que solo te diré que lo mande a un lugar donde será más útil-

– ¿Tú también fuiste enviado aquí?-

¿Hu? Ella también será de Japón o de algún otro país de mi mundo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas niña?-

–No me digas niña, no creo que seas mayor que yo. Mi nombre es Chris-

–Yo esperaba otra clase de nombre-

– ¿Cómo cuál? ¿Uno japonés?- Esta mocosa sabe más de lo que aparenta –Un minuto, el emblema en tu placa es el sello Celestial, pero no había ninguna arma con esa marca-

–Esta es una placa nueva, se me envió con la tarea de recuperar estas cosas-

–**Te dije que no le debías decir a nadie- **esa voz proveniente de mi placa la reconocería hasta dormido.

–Y yo creí que solo te comunicarías los lunes-

– ¿Esa voz? ¿Eres tu Dorothy?- pregunto Chris mientras se acercaba a mí.

– **¿Quién pregunta?-**

– ¿Enserio no reconoces mi voz?-

–… **¡Señora Eris! Lamento mi rudeza, es solo que el sonido está un poco distorsionado de este lado-**

– ¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué este chico trae el emblema Celestial? ¿Qué hace con las reliquias divinas?-

–**Bueno… que le explique Balthier mejor, él es bueno para estas cosas. Cambio y fuera-**

Y cortó la comunicación, algún día alguien le debe enseñar modales a esa chica.

–Bueno, Madame Eris ¿Versión larga o corta?-

–Larga, cuéntamelo todo-

–Bueno, todo comenzó cuando morí hace unas 5 semanas…-

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento el corte con lo de la primera persona y la tercera pero no se describir un combate en primera persona así que tuve que hacer el corte.

Para los que no se dieron cuenta las espadas de Balthier están basadas en las de Nyx Ulric de Final Fantasy XV: Kings Glaive y el hechizo que estas tienen es el de "proyección" que el mismo Nyx se la pasa usando. Si quieren una referencia solo busquen un amv de Nyx Ulric y listo.

No creo que vayan a haber muchas peleas en esta historia ya que realmente konosuba no es una historia de acción sino de aventura, esto solo lo puse para que se conocieran Chris y Balthier en una situación algo mas orgánica (la otra opción era que se conocieran mientras robaban el mismo objeto pero no supe cómo desarrollarlo)

Ya explique lo de lo honoríficos al principio así que no lo explicare otra vez.

Y para los que estaban esperando que el equipo de Kazuma ya apareciera pues lo lamento, el equipo no aparecerá sino hasta el siguiente capítulo pero por lo menos les di a Lalatina con su zukulento traje de profesora y si se preguntan porque Yunyun estaba con ella eso lo aclarare luego.

Durante la pelea Bal detuvo el tiempo dos veces, si adivinan en que partes fue les daré un pequeño adelanto de las cosas que pasaran en un futuro, si quieren una pista recuerden las reglas de las armas y poderes que explica Bal en el capítulo anterior

Sin nada más que agregar yo soy Lorian Vanagandr deseándoles una grata lectura.


End file.
